Lost In Love
by kachiryu-chi
Summary: A mysterious boy's sudden appearance in Akane's life makes Ranma curious. Especially since Akane seems to love him. All Ranma can do is let her go, but the boy is hiding a dark secret...
1. Dark Attention

**Hey guys! I've decided to edit this story. I'm going to update 'Ranma's Double Standards', too. Hopefully, it'll be up by next week. Hopefully.**

* * *

It was two long years since Saotome Ranma arrived at the Tendo dojo dragged by his father, Saotome Genma, who was in his panda form at that time because of the rain. Two years since Tendo Soun ordered him to pick among his three daughters. Two years. The horrible day was still fresh in Ranma's mind. Too fresh, in his opinion. Ranma found it stupid and childish that a mere memory could insult him. A half smile graced his lips as he thought about his unwanted past and equally unwanted fiancées.

He discarded the idea after a few moments because there _was_ a fiancée he wanted…

Ranma balanced himself on the fence as Akane walked below on the street. They were not fighting for once and they were also not talking to each other. This could be either good or bad. Whatever was happening, Ranma didn't really care. Just so long as they weren't arguing, he was content. The two teenagers sensed an underlying mood in the air; something that made them reluctant to start a fight over anything.

Maybe it had something to do with the night before.

Akane was sitting outside in the garden, staring at the star dotted sky. Ranma was strolling outside when he came across her. She was sitting down Indian style on the grass.

"What the hell you doing out here, tomboy?" Ranma demanded. "Shouldn't you be inside?"

Akane just looked up at him. "I was just thinking," she said softly. "It's my mother's death anniversary." She looked so vulnerable, Ranma realized. It made him feel like scooping her up in his arms to comfort her. Anything to make her smile.

Instead, Ranma opted to sit beside her on the grass. "Must be hard," he remarked. "At least I never really knew my mum. I couldn't miss her."

Akane hugged herself. "I guess so," she replied softly.

A cold wind blew through the garden and Akane moved a little closer to Ranma. He looked at her and had the urge to pull her closer to warm her.

"Sometimes, you're kinda cute, you know that?" Ranma told her, blushing furiously. "Only sometimes, 'kay. Don't go thinking I like you or anything."

Akane grinned at him. "Sure. Of course I won't."

Ranma returned her smile.

They didn't fight the whole night. Something made them reluctant to spoil the tentative friendship they had somehow created.

Ranma's thoughts returned to the present and he peered down at his fiancée. The 'uncute' one. The one built like a 'brick'. She who is a gorilla. Feh, tomboy. However, deep down, inside of him, he knew it wasn't true. He could not admit it to himself but he knew that he was lying through his teeth each time he made fun of her. Maybe that's why he teased her. He couldn't bear allowing a girl to weaken him- which is why Akane had to be kept away from him.

But that wasn't the complete truth. Ranma had a growing sense of unease and instinct combined that somehow told him that no matter what anyone thought, she wasn't for him.

Her inky blue hair blew around her heart shaped face, framing the delicate planes and angles of her fair skin. So cute, he immediately thought. Noticing him staring, she lifted her honey brown eyes to his steel blue ones and smiled. Ranma's heart skipped a beat.

It was a genuine smile, which was startling, because Akane rarely smiled so freely at him. A thought leapt in somewhere in him. _She really is cute when she smiles…_

Ranma's world froze. He didn't care, though. He gazed into her eyes, seeing himself reflected in her pupils. Mesmerized, he wondered, why is she so happy? He jumped down from the fence expertly, feeling like he was in a dream. "Akane," he breathed out. By silent agreement the pair moved in closer and each noticed that the other was blushing. "I need to tell you something." He reached out to her, his hand caressing her face; his face so close she could feel his hot breath on her skin. Somehow, Ranma knew that this was the right moment to tell Akane what exactly his feelings for her were.

_He was going to tell her that he loves her!_

Akane could feel her heart beat faster, for Ranma's piercing blue eyes were gazing right into her brown ones with fierce courage and determination. Achingly, Akane hoped that none of Ranma's other fiancées would interrupt the moment.

You never get what you want, Akane knew. Which is why she was not surprised at what happened next.

The moment was unexpectedly shattered by the ring of a bicycle bell, a flash of violet hair and a moment later, a bicycle crashing into Ranma. Akane blinked back the hot tears prickling her eyes.

A happy smile lit Shampoo's delicately beautiful features. "Nihao, airen!" She glomped Ranma excitedly in the hopes of receiving a kiss, a hug, or at least, a greeting.

Ranma tried to push Shampoo off but his efforts were all in vain as the Amazon had no intention of letting her airen go. He noticed the suspicious brightness in Akane's eyes and was about to call to her but she had already pivoted herself on her heel and ran to school without glancing back.

"Shampoo," he growled, trying to hide his anger. Shampoo had just managed to interrupt a very special moment. It could have been the start of something special for the two of them and now, the moment was gone.

"Airen happy Shampoo save airen from violent girl-boy?"

Ranma didn't want to answer- he was too furious and frustrated to reply the Chinese girl's stupid question. He was staring into the distance in the direction Akane took. "Dammit," he swore under his breath. "Bad enough Shampoo just had to appear and now Akane's running away from me." He massaged his temples, feeling a small puddle of regret form in him. Shampoo took the chance to bury her face in his neck and purr softly. She tried to fit her body against his; pressing against him. She knew what any male wanted and Ranma… he was definitely male.

Shampoo had learned from a young age the advantages of having her voluptuous body and the best way to use it in several situations. _Now is good time to use Shampoo body on airen,_ she had thought.

"Not now, Shampoo," he snapped at her. Not ever, his mind added. Pushing the Amazon girl away none-too-roughly he bounded off to school. Brick shaped tomboy just had to go off like that, he thought angrily. Ain't ever my fault. Shampoo's fault, as usual. Not that he ever cared about that stupid, sexless gorilla gal.

A person could never completely lie to himself, Ranma knew, but at least he tried. He figured that maybe, just maybe, if he repeatedly told himself that he didn't love Akane he might eventually believe himself and get over her. It didn't surprise him that it didn't work.

As soon as the martial artist reached Furinkan High, he noticed a few things: a large crowd of students, consisting mainly of armed boys (the usual crowd of idiots who were always trying to get Akane to date them, of course), were gathered around an area and an ambulance had just arrived. Pushing his way through, Ranma wondered, what the hell happened?

He ignored the whispers around him. The other students stared at him and let him through. A few boys wore obviously guilty expressions on their faces and inched out of his way.

When he reached the middle of the gathering, several major details struck Ranma. A body lay there on the ground, bleeding profusely.

It was a girl.

She had brown eyes.

Short inky blue hair.

_**Akane!**_

Ranma broke down and lost control of his emotions for the first time in his life after the incident with Saffron.

There were many people surrounding Ranma and he was also… rather occupied. Maybe that was the reason why he did not notice a boy slightly older than him. This strange boy had the heel of his palms pressed against his eyes to stop tears from falling. He was cloaked with darkness itself and nobody noticed a thing when he whirled away.

Nobody had even noticed he was there.

* * *

**Yes, I only put in one extra scene and changed a few words. I think this story's kinda lame but it's a little special to me. Being the first and all that, you know.**

**So tell me what you think.**


	2. Weakness?

**And here's the edited Chapter 2. Ta-da!**

* * *

Ranma's

I stand there shocked. Just a few minutes ago, she was fine. Just a few minutes ago, she wasn't bleeding. Just a few minutes ago, I think rather harshly, I was being hugged by another girl. She was crying earlier and I didn't do shit about it. Hell, I'm eighteen! I'm supposed to be mature!

The horridness of the whole situation set itself in my brain. Dammit. If only I'd been there with her! If only I'd seen this coming… My brain fills itself with 'if onlys'. But I'm wise enough to know, I did not let myself be there to save her and no matter what, nobody could have seen this coming. And 'if onlys' can't be reality, either.

Blessed numbness fills my brain and I continue standing there, watching and staring as Akane is lifted onto a stretcher. Pain wrenches my heart as I consider the cruelty that had been done to her. "Damn those bastards," I bite out.

Kuno touches my shoulder and I turn around to face him calmly. Anger is burning within me and I take no trouble in hiding or disguising it. 'What happened here?" I make sure my sentence is not a question, but a soft demand for truth and cooperation. I said it softly because Kuno is the new principle and he managed to grow up in the two years I had known him. No matter how much I detest the man, I wouldn't want to embarrass him. He is, after all, trying his best.

Kuno Tatewaki bravely meets my gaze. "I honestly do not know, Saotome. Several boys who were definitely not from Furinkan High were attacking her with samurai swords and a few actually threw shurikens at her, all rather roughly. A few had whips." He takes a deep breath and forges ahead. "I wasn't here when it happened, but as soon as I was informed of the situation, I hurried down."

I drive a fist into the ground furiously, Kuno's words fading into the background. Those are some serious wounds Akane has. Damn! Why couldn't she fight them off?

I know the answer and it shames me greatly. Because I didn't take much of an interest in her training. She was always begging me to spar with her and I always did so half-heartedly. If I actually took her seriously as a martial artist, she wouldn't be in this situation.

I can't blame her if she breaks our engagement. Not that I'd be able to take it if she does.

Now that I've come to think about it, I would not be able to stand it if she breaks our engagement. Secretly, I think she's come to love me, or at least care about me, because she has never actually broken our engagement although she has threatened to do so several times.

Kuno touches my shoulder again. "There were too many to fight off. Akane is an excellent martial artist but these thugs have obviously killed before. Their experience, the way they fought… There was no chance of her beating them."

Except if I was there to protect her, of course. I could see the look in Kuno's eyes. He knew that Akane

I look around. A doctor jumps out of an ambulance and approaches me. He's wondering if I know anything about the victim. I feel like laughing hysterically. Anything? I know everything about her! Every damn thing!

Like the fact that her favourite colour is yellow. Or that she smashes bricks when she's angry. I know everything there is to know and more…

Quickly, I explain all that I learnt from Kuno, which isn't much, and I let him know of my being her fiancé. The doctor looks at me in a grave but understanding way before asking me if I would like to join Akane in the ambulance. I accept the offer gratefully and I jump in, praying that Akane won't die despite knowing that the girl will find a way to fight against death.

The sight that greets my eyes is one I swear I will never forget, even up till my dying day. Akane is lying down on a stretcher her body covered with scars, bruises and angry, red blisters, with scarlet blood spilling all over her ghastly pale skin. Deep gashes travel from her thighs to her ankles. I am sure more are covered by her clothing. Her once pretty face is distorted by a gathering of ugly scars and bleeding welts.

I could have saved her.

The doctor interrupts the steady stream of my thoughts by gently saying, "Excuse me, boy. We're here at the hospital already." I follow them as they carry her to the Emergency Room. "I'm sorry, boy. You're not allowed here. Her pulse is thready and very weak. I don't want to keep your hopes up, but we will try our best to save her. I will update you now and then about her progress."

The doctor guides me to a seat, his eyes full of pity. "Sit here. There is a canteen on the fourth floor. You look like you could do with a drink."

As I sit down, only one pathetic thought drums through my guilt ridden mind.

Only one thought plagues, me as I hear the doctor shout instructions to the other doctors.

Only one thought is repeated as the image of Akane looking like Death itself flashes through my mind.

Only one thought, as I recall the way she had smiled at me.

Only one.

I could have prevented this…

* * *

**Yes, I know. I could do better. Anyone with suggestions or ideas, please let me know.**


	3. Hide And Seek

I survey the group of thugs before me. "You shouldn't have hurt her. I told you not to. You do remember what I told you, don't you?" They nod hastily. "The prize is mine." They stare at me quietly, waiting for my outburst of fury. "You crossed the line, boys."

I still cannot believe their mistake. How could anyone be so stupid? I gave them a simple instruction and they managed to mess it up. Kids just out of kindergarten could do better.

I walk around the guys, who are seated on the floor. "Dammit, I told you the whole plan! All of you managed to screw the damn thing up!" They are afraid. I can smell the fear in the air; it is a thick, depressing smell, one that seeps into your very being. Fear is a feeling that suffocates you and rids you of all your liveliness, making you dead and unalive.

"You know, if I hadn't been so damn busy with preparations, I would have done it by my damn self." The thugs, who I'm sure have never been so scared in their lives, are shivering. My lips curve upwards in a smirk. Good. Scare them into submission now, I tell myself.

"I do have a goal here." Something I want badly.

I want her so badly I cannot help myself. I would kill to have her in my arms and I want to hear her voice teasing me. I want to call her by her nickname and I long to kiss her.

I need her.

A small whimper interrupts my thoughts and I land on planet Earth with amazing pain. My thoughts of her has lessened my anger so I try to add more force in my voice.

"Don't ever mess with me." Some are backing off.

"And don't ever screw up a damn detail next time." Bastards. If you get a next time.

"I told you to get the _guy_ with the girl, _not_ the girl. I need the girl. I'm paying you to listen to me and follow my instructions, not to screw up everything. If I could find a group of guys more stupid than all of you, I would've killed every single one of you."

Giving them another cruel smirk, I walk out of the room. They had better understand my plan. I just can't afford to lose a second or fail or even mix up any a minute detail. This is important to me. I am forced to wait six years to achieve my goal and when I can carry out my plan, some idiotic thugs screw the whole thing up. Really, the only thing that has saved them from certain death is the fact that I can still veer their screw up from disaster. There's still a way out.

I walk through the dark corridor silently. In this large, overwhelming mansion, it really pays to not attract any attention to yourself. I sigh.

Those fools really don't know shit when it comes to work. But whatever happens, whoever interferes, I will get what is mine. I will let nothing get in my way. Nothing. No one, not even the so called 'Great Saotome Ranma' can stop me now.

For I know.

I am stronger than he can ever dream of being. So, so, strong. I long for a chance to test him.

With that said, I laugh a little for I know that every step I take and every blunder Ranma makes, brings me closer and closer to my prize.

I have waited for her for years. I trained hard to improve, to refine my skills. There is no way in hell Ranma can beat me.

I will never do what Ranma does to her. She will be happy with me.

My mind travels back to an event which happened about ten years ago. I was twelve and she was eight.

It was a sunny day and I had decided to run away from home. My parents never really paid me much attention. Now that I think of it, my family was kind of crazy.

I was walking past the playground when I heard this scream. It was coming from the mouth of a pretty little girl.

I walked up to her. "What's wrong with you?" I scolded her. "Don't you know that people are still sleeping?"

She sniffed and gazed at me with her huge brown eyes. "But I lost my teddy bear."

I sighed impatiently. "And so?"

She scowled. "My mummy gave it to me before she died."

I rolled my eyes. _Girls_, I thought disgustedly. "Okay, if I help you look for it, will you promise to never ever scream like that again?"

She looked delighted. "Of course!"

Ten minutes later, I found the rotten old thing for her. She was so happy she hugged me.

"Thank you," she mumbled into my shirt.

I found my lips curving up. "You're most welcome."

After that, we became firm friends. While travelling, I'd find myself buying little trinkets for her. Cute things I know she'll like.

I would visit her whenever I could. One day, about two years ago, I found myself throwing pebbles at her window. She opened her window and I shouted, "Akane, get down here!"

I heard her giggle and a few seconds later, she managed to shimmy down to the garden.

When I looked at her, I was stunned by the changes she had gone through. She was still petite, but her body had rounded out to become the body of a young woman. Never in my wildest dreams did I ever think that the little girl I had helped would become such a beautiful woman.

"Your climbing's improved," I quickly said to cover up my shock.

"I've had practice," she said, smiling.

We talked all night. She confided in me that her father had betrothed her to a guy she didn't and simply couldn't like.

"He's such a jerk!" she exclaimed. I smiled, but I felt jealousy stirring up.

Imagine how I felt when she said that the guy was Saotome Ranma. That's when I knew that I had to win her back at all costs.

* * *

**I solemnly swear to upload the next chapter of Double Standards soon. It's just that my dad confiscated my laptop. D**

**I'm currently working on my school computers but there's only so much progress you can make 40 minutes a week.**


	4. Peace With A Question Mark

**I'm so very sorry it took so long for me to update. My birthday was on a school day and well, some important stuff happened. I'm sorry that I had to deal with all those distractions and I would have updated sooner, had I the chance.**

**

* * *

**

**Akane's POV**

I have been drifting in and out of consciousness since that fateful accident a week ago. It hurts everytime I open my eyes and face the blindingly bright light, which leaves me with the aftereffect of seeing a vague light when I look away. There is a rhythmic throbbing in my head but I pay no attention to it.

Instead, I see the bouquet of fresh red roses on the table beside my bed. Someone has been leaving me roses (beautiful, fresh ones, too) everyday, so that the wonderful scent greets me everytime I am conscious. I have a feeling that Ranma is that person. It makes me feel wonderful and the pain lessens when I think about him.

I notice that I am still at the hospital. I was hoping that I would wake up and discover myself in my room. Disappointment weighs me down but I do not mind much because after all, nobody gets what they want, right?

I try to get up but pain attacks my body and I crumple down on the bed. **_I can't breathe!_** Panic racks my body and I try to gasp for breath but I feel no air enter my dry mouth.

"Akane!"

A familiar male voice calls my name and strong arms support my body, positioning me in such a way that I immediately feel more at ease. I choke and air rushes back into my deprived lungs. "Thanks, Ranma," I managed to sputter out. My voice sounds wooly and unreal to me. It is quite rusty from disuse.

After I speak, the arms around me tense. Ranma doesn't respond and I wonder why. I look up at him only to find that it _is_ a guy but _**he isn't Ranma**._

Stormy grey-blue eyes stare back at me, hurt – is that jealousy? - and anger hidden in them. Spiky raven black hair falls into those oppressive eyes and I can't help but notice the carved strength in his features, the lean strength in his body and the heat he is radiating. His hair seems rakishly long but it only reaches the collar of his elegant satin blue shirt.

And then he speaks hoarsely in a deep, baritone voice that makes me feel so far away. "Akane, I'm not Ranma." He expels his breath in a deep sigh and releases me gently but (I'm certain of this) almost reluctantly. I open my mouth to ask the most obvious and most important question, _who are you then?_

Cynically, his sensual lips twist into a half smile and he answers me before I can ask him the question. "I am Haru."

_Could it be?_

_"Yes, it's me, Akane. I've returned." His lips quirk up sensually._

I close my eyes as overwhelming happiness envelopes me and memories hit me from every side. Haru, my childhood friend. The one person I could never – would never – share with anyone- besides Ranma, of course. I've known him since the day my mother died. I was only maybe four at the time, but he was around six. We were always there for each other. At least until I turned twelve. He disappeared then and I never saw him again.

But he is standing in front of me now, hands shoved into the pockets of his black Levis jeans, looking as alive as I am. A forgotten memory from six years ago come back to haunt my life.

"Ranma's at school now and I d-" he stops talking suddenly to peer at me. "Did you think that those roses were from Ranma?" I realize that he is hurt and disappointed that he was mistaken for another guy. Somehow, I sense that my answer is important and I smile weakly telling him, "Not anymore." This seemed to please him, as Haru's face brightened up.

"I'm sorry I went away- I had to," he explains. "I needed to train harder; make myself more worthy for you as the emotions I felt… were so strong. I couldn't help it, Akane." The room spins sickeningly and I hold up a hand. "Haru… dizzy," I gasp.

He understands, surprisingly. "I'm sorry. I'll leave now," he grins. We fall silent for a few moments until we hear a sound from outside my room. It sounds like a small object falling. He cocks a grin at me before bending down and pressing his lips to my forehead. When his lips connect with my skin, a flood of sensation bursts inside me and it leaves me shocked; too shocked to protest him leaving.

He hops out of the window almost cheerfully and I touch my forehead gingerly. _Could a guy finally like me for myself?_

Wait, how does he know about Ranma?

**

* * *

****Ranma's POV**

I decided to visit Akane and I skipped school just to see her. I figured that I ought to come here at two since she is usually awake at this time.

However, here I stand, outside her door, hidden by the shadows. A strange boy is standing beside her bed, his body bent. They seem to be engaged in some sort of important discussion. They suddenly keep quiet and I wonder why. Unfortunately, the loose button on my shirt (I had forgotten to ask Kasumi to mend it) chooses this moment to drop.

The sound of the button dropping snaps them out of the awkward silence and the strange boy smiles. He kisses Akane's forehead before jumping out of the window happily.

_He kissed her._

I feel strange. I, Saotome Ranma, have allowed a strange boy to kiss my fiancée. Nobody has ever really bothered to kiss Akane before. Not even myself, sadly.

No, that isn't true. I have tried. Sometime ago, somewhere in our deep past, I must have tried. _I must have. _For some reason, I doubt myself. Maybe it's because I'm lying to myself again. I seem to be doing that often.

Then, my brain finally catches up with my eyes.

_A boy has just kissed Akane, my fiancée and I didn't do a thing about it._

The strange truth sinks in slowly albeit hesitantly. "Damn!" I swear. I fall back against the wall, elbowing it as I come into contact with the cold, hard concrete. _How could he? Akane is mine! She's my fiancée! Doesn't he respect that?_ A swarm of different emotions swirl through me, polluting my systems like poison. I gain clarity of the situation just long enough to identify each feeling.

Passion.

Jealousy.

Anger.

Betrayal.

Hate.

Love.

Desperation (I don't know why but I'm sure I felt this particular emotion).

Akane betrayed me.

The fact hurts me beyond logic. My only choice was to turn around and walk away. I run away from Akane's hospital room as fast as I can, praying that she doesn't notice me. My vision blurs and I stumble through my run, coming dangerously close to falling several times.

The single rose I brought her was dropped along my way.

How can a single rose compete against a bouquet?

**

* * *

**

**Genma's POV**

It's almost dark but I refuse to go in. I prefer the peace out here in the garden for it is noisy inside. Ranma's suitors have turned up once again.

Shampoo.

Kodachi.

These two are the only ones left.

Ukyo was smart enough to marry Konatsu, her cross dressing ninja, after the failed wedding. The pair is happily and thankfully well suited but apparently she regrets chasing after Ranma so publicly. "He could only be a friend," she says to Akane nowadays. "I should have been smart enough to see it coming."

Smart girl.

Someday, in the uncertain future ahead of us, Ranma **will** marry Akane, I'm sure of it. I know I'm rarely right, but this time I'm certain. And when they do marry, I will be standing beside them, saying that I knew it all along. Although I'm pretty sure not one person will believe me.

The wind suddenly sweeps through the garden with an outraged howl. I remember a night like this, a long time ago… Somewhere in a past I choose to forget… It's been so long.

Unknowingly, my hold on the pipe in my hand tightened. My breathing becomes labored and ragged. My nails dig into my palm and I hardly notice the pain. I do notice that my crimson blood falls to the grass rhythmically.

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

And then I see it coming.

A fist seems to appear out of nowhere and it smashes my face.

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

"You abandoned me." My eyes are closed but I open them at the sound of the voice accusing me.

Thunder rumbles overhead and lightning streaks through the sky. In a few seconds, as expected, rain falls to the ground. I feel my body transform.

I look up to see my attacker.

It is him.

I try to growl but at that very moment, he smashes my face again.

I am claimed by darkness.

**

* * *

****Nabiki's POV**

I check the book again. On the cover, the name Tendo Nabiki is embossed in silver. It's mine, alright. Disappointed, I sigh. I wish it isn't. If it weren't mine, it means that I wouldn't have to bother with the accounts and stuff. I could do anything I wish.

But it's mine.

I make a face and continue reading it. _Blah, blah, blah._ I really love what I do, but I wish for a rest. A holiday to the hot springs, maybe. Mmm… I'd love that…

Speaking of love, Akane's supposed to be back by tonight. Good. I really miss her, although I will not admit it. After all, I _am_ the ice queen of the family.

It's raining. Again. Kami, can it not rain for just one day? I mean, I planned to go swimming tonight. Just great.

Suddenly, I hear a rustle outside my window.

_Ninjas!_

That is my first thought. It is then followed by:

_Fear._

_Danger._

_Blood._

_Growls._

Someone is in deep shit down there and for one, I'm glad it isn't me.

Just then, a stone strikes my window.

_A pebble from a stray car?_

I change my mind when more pebbles follow.

_Fear._

_Danger._

_Blood._

I can smell the blood! Unless I'm sadly mistaken, a stranger is standing outside my window. A stranger covered with the sharp, metallic smell of blood.

_Fear._

_Danger._

He has left my window. I can no longer smell him. Immediately my body relaxes and I slump to the floor, almost sobbing with relief. Never have I been so afraid in the short nineteen years I have lived.

_No!_

"Do you want to know who my next victim is?"

He's after me? Kami, I hope not. I have nothing to offer.

"Answer me, Nabiki."

He knows my name! Kami, I'm the one in deep shit now.

"Who is it?" I ask, trying not to tremble. Trying to control myself. Trying to be calm and collected, as usual.

A rich chuckle greets my ears.

"You'll know."

_Fear._

"Now run along downstairs, Nabiki. There's going to be a little gathering in a few moments."

With fear constricting my throat, I obey him and run out of my room and down the stairs. I can hear shouts and whispers from the living room. Akane is dozing on a chair and Genma's … dozing… on the… floor? Wet? _And_ bleeding? I find that a little curious. And why are Shampoo and Kodachi the only ones in the living room besides them?

Trying not to let anyone know how shaken I am, I make my voice boom loudly hoping that nobody will notice how shaken I am.

"And can anyone tell me what exactly happened here?"

As expected, everyone turned to face me. Somehow that stranger… his voice echoed in my head.

_Do you want to know who my next victim is?_

_You'll know_.

Shampoo turns to face me and she starts speaking in her usual rabid broken Japanese.

"Genma, he attacked."

_Do you want to know who my next victim is?_

_You'll know._

Oh, damn. I should've guessed from the growling. _It could be worse_, I thought shivering. _He could have attacked me._

"Peasant! Where is my sweet potato?"

Huh. Kuno KodachiNerima's resident madwoman. Not that we don't have enough of _those_.

'He's out. Don't ask me anymore questions unless you have enough cash on you and you are willing to throw it around."

That seems to quiet her down. She harrumphs and exits the house screaming in her high pitched voice about peasants with no shame. Something along those lines. I turn to face Shampoo. "Amazon hussy, you'd better leave." She seems insulted but she exits, mumbling in Chinese all the way. Thank heavens she's gone.

"Kasumi! Father!" I call.

It takes them approximately ten seconds to arrive. It takes Kasumi five seconds to notice the panda lying on the floor bleeding, the "Oh my" and blinking not included. Dad manages to take in everything faster.

He strides into the kitchen and comes back with a kettle of boiling water. "Kasumi, you won't mind if I take this?" he asks her. My lovely sister just shakes her head, speechless for once. Dad pours the water on Genma and the panda changes species. _Welcome back to humanity, Saotome Genma._ The panda-turned-man coughs, splutters and, amidst much fuss and drama, he sits up.

"Cut the drama, Mr. S," I drawl. "Unless something is wrong with my eyes and the books I've been studying, you were hit just hard enough for you to lose consciousness." Genma blushes a little and has the grace to avert his eyes in embarrassment.

"Dad, Mr. S has some explaining to do." I glance at my dad and he seems to be averting my gaze. Interesting. "And maybe you have some explaining to do, as well."

My dad cleared his throat and glared Genma. Thunder rolled outside. The electricity went out and I cursed.

"I haven't got much time, people."

"You're right, Nabiki," he says. "Genma and I... Well, we have been keeping a secret from everyone." He glances at Genma for a fraction of a second and turns his head away. "Go on, Soun. They have to know," Genma says.

"It happened twenty years ago, on this very night…"

**

* * *

****Haru's POV**

I see the bastard. He's talking to Akane's father. I know exactly what they're discussing. I check my watch. After Ranma arrives, I remind myself. I shiver with anticipation. I have to stop them from completing the story or else my grand entrance can't be… that. It has to be grand or it isn't a grand entrance.

A smirk graces my features. Nabiki, Kasumi… Akane's sisters. Kasumi's engaged to Tofu now, I hear. Nabiki's not interested in guys but she has captured the interest of the retarded Kuno Tatewaki, son of the infamously mental idiot, Principal Kuno.

Ranma, where are you?

I tap my foot impatiently. It's rather stuffy and uncomfortable here. I just had to pick a bush to hide in. At least it's dry.

_Crack._

Ah, my sharp ears catch the sound of twigs snapping and dried leaves crunching despite the heavy fall of rain. Soon, I catch sight of an attractive, petite redhead entering the house. She seems angry. That must be Ranma. Him and his famous _curse_.

Or rather, she and her famous curse.

That was tasteless, I think to myself. Even for a person like me.

This is it.

Time for my 'grand entrance.'

* * *

**Normal POV**

Ranma entered the living room, daring everyone to say something about her bad mood with a glare. When nobody responded, she snatched a kettle of hot water from Kasumi with a mumbled "thank you" and poured it on herself.

She became a he. Ranma snarled at Genma. "Ya gonna say somethin' 'bout my mood, Pop?" Genma shook his head. "Sit down, Ranma. We're in the middle of an important discussion. You have to join in." Ranma laughed. "What is it, this time?" He glanced at the sleeping Akane for a few moments before returning his glare to Genma.

"Rest assured that it has nothing to do with marriages and engagements, Ranma," Nabiki spoke up from beside Akane. Her usual calculating smile was in place but she seemed to be trembling a little. Ranma's instinct practically screamed that something dreadfully wrong was happening but he ignored it.

"Then?"

Soun and Genma exchanged glances. "Family matters," Genma finally said after a while.

Ranma tensed immediately. "Nothing to do with Mum?" he asked, suspiciously. "No," Genma answered. "She's still in Hokkaido, visiting someone." Ranma immediately relaxed. But not for long.

"Then what, Pop?" he demanded.

"It's about me, Ranma," a male voice mocked from the doorway.

Every person in the room felt tense and strained, especially Genma and except Akane, who was just waking up.

Ranma whirled around only to see the strange boy who kissed Akane. He was wearing a cloak and a hood concealed his features.

"You!" he spat. "You're the boy who kissed Akane this afternoon!"

Nabiki's eyes swiveled to the stranger, shock lurking underneath her calm exterior. She recognized his voice. How could she not?

The boy chuckled. "Amusing, aren't you?" He let loose a laugh. "Boy, indeed."

Ranma felt his cool drain away slowly, just by looking at the boy.

"I'll have you know that I've just turned twenty, Ranma."

_Fear._

_Danger._

Ranma felt a rush of adrenaline storm his body.

"What do you know about me? We've never met before!"

Amusement lurked in the stranger's face.

"How ironic, Saotome Ranma."

The stranger's eyes traveled around the room. Genma and Soun were missing. _Typical_, he thought. Lightning flashed over the dark house, lighting up the interior for a few moments.

"Very well, I'll just have to introduce myself, then."

He swept into a sweeping but mocking bow, allowing the hood to all off.

Grey blue eyes met stormy eyes of the same shade.

"Pleased to meet you, Saotome Ranma. I'm Saotome Haru, your brother."


End file.
